


Aching Throat

by banshee_swain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, It's short I'm sorry, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, talking on the phone during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Keith gets a call during the worst time.





	Aching Throat

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short, i'm sorry

Keith made circles around his phone case as he answered, "H-hello?"

The male over him, sweat dripping down from his bare skin, cascading down his hard abs, made breathless chuckles. His lips curled into a faint smirk as Keith squirmed under him. Keith's face being different shades of red, and having red cheeks, his eyes were half lidded as his lover went faster. Keith used his other hand to cover his own mouth. He didn't want his moans to escape.

"L-listen, I can't really help right…" Keith inhaled as a shiver went down his spine, his legs shook and his cock twitched, "… now, I'm a tad busy…"

Shiro continued to buck harder. The slapping of the skin made Keith worried if the person at the other end of the phone could hear. But something about Keith made him not care. He was letting himself become… messy almost. The grip on his phone became looser, his own hand over his lips just made him suck on the tips of them. Keith arched his back as his mouth opened wider. Keith almost tuned out the other person, he just needed Shiro's gaze upon him. Which luckily Keith did receive. Shiro's stares were intense, it made Keith want to cum.

Shiro's cock twitched in spite of the lack of noise coming from Keith. His facial expressions were the key thing that made Shiro fidget. Keith's eyes rolling the back of his head as his tongue sticks out, how rogue of him. Sloppily his fingers escaped from Keith's mouth. He ended up gripping the bedsheets, scratching them in the process. Even going as far to make small holes.

"Yes Sir, I understand you." Keith tried not whine, his jaws ached though.

Tears built up in his eyes, he squirmed once more. Shiro leaned down, kisses began to spiral across his neck. Keith used his free hand to play with the raven hair. Shiro's singular white streak made Keith perk up just a tad. It was so out of place, it was hot. The talking from the other side just became muffled. Keith and Shiro shared kisses with one another. Their tongues clashed, Keith could taste bitterness from the tequila, how often does Shiro drink that? Keith's legs once more quaked, he pulled away to whine softly. Shiro began to breath heavily, which made Keith jump. Feeling his intense hard breaths on his bruises just made him cum. It was so enticing to watch the male. Shiro felt this… being in him. He rose up and just slammed into him. Keith covered his mouth with both of his hands. The bulge became more noticeable. From this hard change, Keith has tears streaming down his face.

His cheeks were painted red from ear to ear. His beautiful hair sprawled out, like wings from a creature of them night. Each little strand was a feather, something untouchable but wanting to have. Shiro took his hand and tugged at Keith's soft hair. A muffled noise could be heard. The phone however dropped to the ground. The person left the call, the dramatic noise startled them.

Keith obviously didn't care, the noise didn't even scare him. Shiro however pulled his hair back and bit his neck. Keith's hands fell to the sheets. Gripping onto them, creating more holes as his voice hitched. His tongue stood still in his mouth as sharp breaths of air escaped. Shiro pulled away and began to kiss. The bite left a small bitter taste of blood. Though Keith whined once more, wanting more was going to be hard. His throat is weak but he knows he can speak. Shiro likes to bite though. Keith has this aching feeling that his voice will become lost at he end of the night.

He could just picture it; Voice, all scratchy. The noises escaping his thrust are small whines from the left over cum. When he moans, it fucking hurts. But oh god, does it feel good to succumb to these feelings. With his ass being filled and his throat sore. He's ready for Shiro's cock to throat fuck him.

His eyes close and a small scream escaped, "Ah fuck!"

Shiro kissed his lips, Keith once again tasted the bitterness. A whine, a little fucking whine made the trick. Back down onto the bed, his hair once more sprawled out on the white pillows. His legs, hoisted over his shoulders. Shiro's cock repeatedly going in and out. Keith moaned as his tongue became numb. His throat ached already but his moans still came and came.

"Good boy." Shiro chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! tell me if i made any grammar or spelling mistakes! i also accept want to know on how can i improve more and more! thanks again!


End file.
